Tu perdón
by HikariyMaka-SasuNaru
Summary: El reencuentro entre Sasuke y Naruto no es precisamente un festejo. Sasuke tendrá que aceptar su pérdida y alejamiento de Naruto,¿podrá éste perdonarle? SasuNaru 3 caps en one shot
1. Tu perdón

Es tiempo de perdonar

Es tiempo para arrepentirse

Tiempo de ascenso

Para vivir sin venganza

Nunca podremos estar juntos

Es hora de enfrentar la verdad

El azabache lo abrazaba contra su pecho, mientras las miradas se cernían sobre él ahí en el suelo abrazando al rubio con las lágrimas amenazándole el salir de sus ojos y bañar su pálido rostro. "lo siento, lo siento" repetía una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta alguna; "perdóname, perdóname", su voz se iba quebrando con cada letra que intentaba pronunciar. Analizando el hecho de que nunca podrían estar juntos, ¿por qué? Porque antepuso su venganza, su odio, su sed de ver aquella sangre derramada. Y ahora, lo comprendía, que jamás obtendría su perdón al dejarle, al abandonarle…

Tu dime

¿Quién puede hacerlo durar para siempre?

Destino

No se pudo sellar nuestro destino juntos

Hay un tiempo para la ira

Porque aun sigo sangrando desde tu último beso

La guerra ha terminado

Y todo lo que necesito de ti es esto

Tu perdón

Si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso a su instinto, si tan sólo hubiera regresado con él a la aldea, quizá entonces no le sería tan difícil obtener su perdón, quizá a penas lo hubiera mencionado, le habría contestado; "te perdono". Pero no, ahí estaba él abrazándolo y con su rostro sumido en el hombro del kitsune, pidiéndole perdón, sin obtener respuesta, sin saber lo que en realidad el rubio estaba pensando, lo que él quería decirle y que no podía, sus palabras y lo que le urgía poder decirle; pero era incapaz de decirle que:

Fuiste mi religión

Te di mi alma

Tu cuerpo fue la luz

Fuiste mi obsesión

Te di todo el control

Yo no sabía que tu

corazón fue frío y hecho de piedra

"Lo siento, por favor…perdóname" repetía el Uchiha cerca de su oreja, ¿por qué no le contestaba? Ahí estaba el poseedor del Sharingan, pidiéndole perdón y con unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro, frágil ante él quien siempre había sido frágil ante el Uchiha, ¿cuántas veces no fue él quien le pidió que regresara a la aldea? ¿cuántas veces no fue él quien llorando le pedía que volviera, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, tratando de luchar y ser fuerte por él? Ahí estaba, el poseedor del Sharingan sosteniendo su cuerpo en un abrazo, llorando para que lo perdonara, disculpándose por lo tonto que había sido. Sin embargo el Uzumaki seguía sin contestarle lo cual le preocupaba. "Por favor, contéstame…contéstame, necesito tu perdón…perdóname o moriré". Amenazó Sasuke, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

Tu dime

¿Quién puede hacerlo durar para siempre?

Destino

No se pudo sellar nuestro destino juntos

Hay un tiempo para la ira

Porque aun sigo sangrando desde tu último beso

La guerra ha terminado

Y todo lo que necesito de ti es esto

La cosa más difícil que tú puedas dar

Tu perdón

"Por favor, sé que es difícil darme tu perdón después de todo lo que he hecho, pero por favor…lo necesito…" susurró a su oído una vez más, sin embargo no hubo respuesta. Una mano se posó en su hombro e instintivamente movió éste para deshacer aquel consuelo el cual no había pedido y no quería, sin embargo la pelirosa se quedó a sus espaldas, y en voz baja, tierna y suave como a cual niño pequeño se dirigiese le habló "déjale…él ya no puede contestarte…está muerto…" Sasuke se aferró aún más a su cuerpo, pese a que ya lo sabía, quería escucharle decir que lo perdonaba, que todo estaba olvidado que podrían ser felices para siempre, pero no; a buena hora el maldito zorro había decidido abandonarle y dejar su cuerpo entregarse a la muerte; decidió no salvarlo ¿o Naruto decidió no salvarse a sí mismo? Sea como fuere, él no había sido, los ANBUS de Konoha lo habían hecho, pero había sido su culpa, por su causa el estaba ahí, inerte sin poder contestarle…muerto, sin poder perdonarle sin poder decirle nunca más que lo perdonaba, jamás obtendría su perdón y jamás podría estar de nuevo con él, por su venganza, por entregarse a su ira, a su odio, a su sed de sangre. La guerra había terminado y con la vida del rubio que se le escaba de sus manos, con el recuerdo del beso, con una maldición al destino cruel que no le permitiría tenerlo, poseerlo, poder besarle; no por accidente como aquella vez, protegerlo…pero no, a causa suya él estaba muerto; le había salvado así como una vez intentó hacerlo él; pero el Uchiha estaba vivo y el rubio por otro lado, muerto…nunca más vería su sonrisa, sus ojos azules; nunca podría obtener su perdón porque el destino; como siempre cruel, así lo había decidido… "todo lo que necesito de ti es esto, la cosa más difícil que tú puedas dar; tu perdón…por favor…perdóname…"


	2. Justify

_Tan cerca, tan lejos, estoy perdido en el tiempo;_

_Listo para seguir una señal, si sólo hubiera una señal._

_El ultimo adiós fue en mi mente, ¿por qué te abandone?_

_Supuse que era demasiado alto para escalar._

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, los objetos de las habitaciones estaban destrozados, al igual que éstas. Donde quiera que se mirara sólo había desastre; eso era lo único que le quedaba…el desastre de una vida a la cual ya no le quedaba nada por lo qué continuar, si tan sólo existiera algo quizá….pero no, ese "algo" ya no existía y todo era a causa suya. Sumido en la oscuridad de aquella casa, inhabitada durante su ausencia, estaba el Uchiha inmerso en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en él…No había podido obtener su perdón y encima le habían arrebatado su cuerpo, se lo habían arrebatado de sus manos, tanto los ANBUS como el maldito destino; seguía culpando al destino aunque sabía perfectamente bien que él, el Uchiha, era el culpable de ese alejamiento; él le había abandonado, lo había dejado atrás y ahora que todo había terminado… había terminado para él también, sin el rubio…¿qué más daba la maldita vida?

_Dame una razón,_

_¿Porque quieres que viva y muera?;_

_Viviendo una mentira._

_Tú eras la respuesta, todo lo que necesitaba para justificar_

_Justificar mi vida_

Quiso terminar con todo ese maldito día, quería acabar con su vida, la que había arruinado él mismo al alejarse del oji-azul; quería terminarlo todo, ahí, a su lado, pero la Kunoichi, aquella que se llamaba su amiga le había detenido: "Él ha dado su vida por ti, si la dio por ti es para que continuaras con vida, ¿no te parece que le pagarías muy mal desperdiciándola? Era justo lo que quería evitar…quería que vivieras; te ha perdonado…lo sé" y había intentado nuevamente cogerlo por el hombro para darle fuerza; ¿por qué no le entendía? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta, de que sus fuerzas y su vida se habían extinguido junto con ese cuerpo que sostenía con tanto ahínco contra su pecho? Mientras él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha derramaba lágrimas de dolor, por primera vez en hacía mucho tiempo.

"Entonces; ¡los mataré!, los mataré por haberlo alejado de mí para siempre, ¡malditos!" había tomado con furia la catana para destrozar miembro por miembro a cada ANBU presente en aquel círculo, pero nuevamente la Kunoichi había interferido en sus planes; cómo la maldijo en aquella ocasión porque fuera tan idiota y no darse cuenta de su sufrimiento, porque nadie se había dado cuenta de su sufrimiento más que el rubio, quien nunca más lo entendería. "No, no morirá nadie más hoy…Naruto no lo hubiera querido…" ¿Y desde cuándo ella sabía lo que el rubio hubiera deseado? ¿Cómo saber lo que él hubiera querido, si él ya no estaba más? Y, ¿desde cuándo él había dejado de conocerlo? Su fuerza, sus habilidades, su razonamiento, su cuerpo, su sonrisa… ¿desde cuándo él lo había olvidado y lo había desconocido?

Pero ya qué más daba el cuándo, si ahora él estaba vivo pudriéndose en esa soledad que siempre anheló, y que ahora repudiaba…porque después de que todo hubiese terminado, él volvería con "su" rubio, porque era suyo y de eso se había dado cuenta; como siempre que cometía un error, tarde…y por nada, por una búsqueda de poder que nada importaba, no si lo perdía, no si ya no estaba, si ya no volvía. Después de todo, el rubio había tenido razón, su venganza había resultado estúpida.

_Alguien tan bello como tú_

_Pudo ser mucho mejor, es verdad_

_Pero eso no te importó._

_Intente tanto para estar solo, es algo que no podía hacer_

_Supuse que estaba bajo la nube_

Recordaba sus ojos cristalinos, debido al llanto que retenían, en las veces que le suplicaba que volviera a casa… ¿cuál casa? Esa no era su casa, vivió en ella pero no la podía llamar hogar nuevamente, no sin él…que estuvo en ella conservándola como un recuerdo mientras él estaba a miles de kilómetros planeando su venganza. Ya no había un lugar en el cual vivir, no quería vivir y esa era la verdad, ¿para qué vivir cuando todo lo que te mantenía con vida estaba ahora muerto? Con la muerte de su hermano, su venganza; con la muerte de su rubio, su única razón para seguir viviendo… Pero seguía pensando en las palabras de la peli-rosa, porque al parecer había desarrollado un sorprendente poder de intuición y cada que él se quedaba pensativo parecía saber exactamente en lo que estaba pensando y repetía una y otra vez que el sacrificio significaba; además de amor, que te importaba demasiado la vida de esa persona, y que querías que esa vida se conservara realmente.

Así que, no quería faltar a su último deseo, pero este ya no importaba mucho si el kitsune ya no estaba para reprochárselo. La falta de él era agonizante y el recuerdo de su rostro se mantenía como una tortura para el Uchiha; sus ojos, sus labios (lo que hubiera deseado por volver a besarlos), su sonrisa, su ímpetu, la manera con la que siempre sonreía a la vida y parecía que nada le importaba más que los otros. ¿Alguien tan perfecto como el oji-azul, pudo haberse enamorado de alguien tan imperfecto como él? Luz…oscuridad, ¿Amor?...venganza, todo lo que los representaba era contrario, entonces… ¿por qué sentía que había una atracción? Quizá sería su imaginación, se estaría volviendo loco, pero lo quería de vuelta porque sentía que no habían concluido…su historia no había terminado, algo tonto; puesto que… ¿nunca empezó?

_Dame una razón_

_¿Porque quieres que viva y muera?_

_Viviendo una mentira_

_Tú eras la respuesta, todo lo que necesitaba para…_

_Justificar mi vida_

Llamaron a la puerta, si era la ninja médico estaba seguro de que esta vez sí la partiría en dos con la catana; no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos a la única que parecía insistir en que debía conservar su vida, pero una vez más: ¿Para qué? Si ya nada importaba. No se tomó la molestia de levantarse a abrir, de todas formas, sabía que ella encontraría la manera de entrar con tal de asegurarse de que no había hecho "algo estúpido"; ¿era estúpido perseguir a quien amaba?, después de todo, el rubio lo había hecho, aún si esto le había costado la vida. Vio aparecer ante el umbral de la habitación dos siluetas, no faltaba mirarlos para saber de quienes se trataban: Sakura, y su remplazo, Sai.

Siguió en aquella posición en la cual se sentía más cómodo para reflexionar; el olor a comida casera le llegó de golpe al desplazar el olor a antaño, pero ni siquiera la contempló pues la comida que la Kunoichi insistía en llevarle, terminaba regada en el piso o pudriéndose en un rincón; tal como intentaba hacer él, pero no tenía tanta suerte como la comida, de podrirse a las horas o al día siguiente, él tendría que pagar con la longevidad de su soledad, antes de poder morirse.

_Se termino, supongo que debería irme y buscarme; antes de que _

_me valla y arruine a alguien más_

"No has comido nada de lo que te he traído, ¿has estado comiendo tan siquiera algo, Sasuke-kun?" escuchó hablar a la peli-rosa, pero tampoco tenía ganas de contestarle, y le pareció que el ANBU le señalaba a su amiga los restos de la comida marchita, pudo escuchar y sentir el suspiro de la chica cerca de él; cerró los ojos para que entendieran su molestia y se marcharan, pero tardaron poco más en marcharse, no sin antes hablarle, intentar entablar un diálogo con el Uchiha que se rehusaba a decir alguna palabra; habían intentado, en principio, darle ánimos para seguir, le daban palabras de apoyo en "su" dolor y le repetían que todos sufrían la pérdida del rubio, que lo querían y lo extrañaban mucho…¿alguien podía extrañarlo más que él? ¿Alguien más se sentía culpable con el peso de una muerte a causa suya? No, nadie más era culpable de esa pérdida, nadie más amaba al rubio tanto como él, nadie más lo necesitaba…tanto como él…

Después de que ambos amigos se hubieron marchado regresaba con él la soledad, de la habitación y de su vida, todos estos sentimientos parecían patéticos, pero ya no le importaba perder su porte de "el Gran Uchiha" si de nada le había valido en el pasado, de algo estaba seguro…todo había terminado.

Recordaba el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes, la que en su infancia y comienzo de su etapa de gennin había sido tan molesta, tan irritante, tan…como Naruto, ahora que se daba cuenta; hasta insistente como él lo había sido. Pero se acordaba de las miradas de ella cada que él la rechazaba, ¿por qué se acordaba ahora?, quizá era por la tristeza que aún habitaba en sus ojos, ahora más profunda a medida que no recibía respuesta del Uchiha en su intento por sacarle palabra alguna. Esos ojos los había contemplado varias veces en otra persona, en aquella a la que ahora se aferraba en su maldita memoria, en su condena de recordarlo día tras día, con esa sonrisa que se hacía borrosa en su recuerdo.

_Tan cerca, tan lejos, estoy perdido en el tiempo_

_Listo para seguir una señal, si solo hubiera una señal_

_Dame una razón_

_¿Porque quieres que viva y muera?_

_Viviendo una mentira_

_Tú eras la respuesta, todo lo que necesitaba justificar_

_Justificar mi amor_

_Se termino, supongo que debería irme y buscarme antes de que_

_me valla y pierda a alguien más_

Los ojos invadidos por la tristeza, aquellos que se fueron apangando en la medida en que se acercaba el final, y presentes ahora en los ojos de la Kunoichi, quien alguna vez fue su amiga y compañera de equipo; quien ahora lo miraba con tristeza, y esa tristeza sería su ruina, tal como lo había sido para el rubio.

Sería mejor si el final llegara pronto, antes de arruinar de nuevo la vida de alguien más, tal como lo estaba haciendo con la Kunoichi; tal como veía apagarse aquellos ojos mientras eran absorbidos por la tristeza, la soledad, el abandono…elementos que no habían sido presentes mientras el único ser capaz de irradiar luz estaba con vida, Naruto, su cabello rubio como el sol, sus ojos azules como el cielo…su sonrisa irradiando luz a los demás. Si él seguía en Konoha, lugar que ya no era su hogar, terminaría por arruinar una vida más, por hacer que la ninja médico se sumiera en desesperación porque él recuperara la vida, aunque no pudiera entenderlo la chica…eso ya era imposible, porque él ya estaba muerto, desde el día en que se abandonó en ese cuerpo que ataba prisionera a su alma que no podía huir tras él…para alcanzarle. Pero tal era su abandono, que ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir la presencia de quien le observaba desde lejos; más bien muy cerca de él, quien le había observado desde su pérdida y le había seguido en su abandono, triste porque el Uchiha se hubiese abandonado en la soledad y el dolor, ahí se mantenía también su observador en el dolor, contemplándole en su soledad.


	3. Gosth of Love

El día en que murió, había despertado de lo que le pareció un sueño profundo. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los de su amigo perdido, contempló como algunas lágrimas le invadían sus bellos ojos negros y se preocupó. "¿Sasuke, por qué lloras?" preguntó, acariciando; en apariencia para él, su rostro; pero el Uchiha no contestó, sino que simplemente dijo: "lo siento, por favor… perdóname", y sintió como si algo pesado lo golpeara, dándose cuenta de que era su cuerpo al ser abrazado por el azabache. Observó a su amiga, la pelirosa, acercarse al ojinegro e intentar cogerle del hombro para consolarle; "déjale…él ya no puede contestarte…está muerto…" le escuchó decir y; como si un balde de agua helada le callera encima… lo recordó, todo aquello que pasó en un sólo instante; a Sai diciéndole que los ANBUS tenían acorralado a Sasuke, a él corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, el circulo de los ANBUS reteniendo al Uchiha antes de lanzar el golpe final y por último, a él recibiendo aquel golpe y luego…una profunda obscuridad. Entonces comprendió que aquel cuerpo estaba vacío, pues pudo verse a sí mismo siendo abrazado con fuerza por el azabache, todo aquello desde otra perspectiva, la de afuera. Fue ahí donde lo vio, un ser alado que parecía haber estado observando desde siempre aquella escena, tenía un rostro familiar que lo hizo sorprenderse y levantarse del lugar donde aún seguía observando a su amigo y tratando de decirle que lo perdonaba. Se dirigió a ese conocido, que le brindaba una sonrisa intentando despreocuparlo.

-Itachi… ¿san?- preguntó algo desconfiado, recibiendo de nueva cuenta esa sonrisa fraternal y cálida por parte del Uchiha mayor.

-Naruto-kun, es tiempo de irnos, me enviaron a buscarte para que llegaras con bien- le tendió una mano que el Uzumaki no recibió, echando la vista de nuevo aquella escena donde el menor de los Uchiha`s seguía pidiéndole perdón.

-Llegar con bien… ¿a dónde?- no le miraba y estaba por volver a donde había estado antes, intentando en vano que el Uchiha sintiera su perdón, pero antes de que lo intentara si quiera, el mayor de los Uchiha´s le cogía la mano para detenerlo.- Necesito estar con Sasuke, él me necesita- trató de decirse a sí mismo, pues él lo había necesitado toda su vida, más de lo que el azabache pudo haberlo necesitado realmente.

-Tú ya no perteneces aquí, él no puede escucharte, Naruto-kun…estás muerto… debes acompañarme, los sabios te esperan para presentarte a Dios, quieren que tu alma pura llegue con ellos, ven conmigo…Sasuke estará bien, ten fe…- y una luz blanca los iluminó por completo, sin que el rubio pudiera oponerse a aquello, creyendo haber perdido la oportunidad de volver a verle… Sasuke, ni siquiera pudo recuperarlo.

Una cámara de columnas de mármol blanco le rodeaba, adelante, unos hombres vestidos con túnicas y encapuchados de blanco con adornos dorados, los esperaban. El ex-Akatsuki le guío hasta ellos, muy a su pesar.

-Uzumaki, Naruto… Es un placer tenerte entre nosotros- comentó uno de aquellos hombres, adelantándose a los otros- El Creador nos ha pedido que le avisemos de tu llegada, un alma tan pura como la tuya ha cautivado su infinito corazón.

-¿Esto es el cielo?- preguntó observando con detenimiento cada parte de aquella habitación; nunca antes había pensado en "el más allá", aunque tampoco le tuvo miedo a la muerte antes.

-¡Oh!, bueno esto es sólo una de las partes del cielo, podrías llamarle…"la oficina central", aquí a una puerta te espera el Supremo, sólo que antes nos ha pedido que te digamos que, debido a las vidas que salvaste y cambiaste con tu bondad e inocencia, ha pensado que debe regresarte eso con un favor, lo que tú desees.- comentó otro de los hombres, esperando que el rubio pensara aquello con detenimiento.

-Quiero volver con Sasuke- contesto casi de inmediato, en realidad no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, cosa que Itachi ya les había advertido a los sabios.- quiero que él vuelva a la aldea y estar con él.- sonrió.

-Lo siento, Uzumaki Naruto, pero la resurrección no podemos concedértela, tu cuerpo ya ha sido sepultado y en realidad lo que pides escapa de todo límite para un favor que te concede el propio Creador…-tuvo que detenerse en su discurso al ver como negaba fuertemente y cabizbajo el ojiazul.

-No quiero volver en cuerpo, sé que eso sería egoísta, pero quiero estar con Sasuke hasta el final de su existencia, sé que él no estará bien, se sentirá culpable y yo quiero consolarle, aunque no pueda verme…-su mirada bajó aún más al suelo, visiblemente nostálgico ante el recuerdo.- siempre he querido que Sasuke pueda sentirme. Quiero ser…

-Su ángel guardián- concluyó Itachi por él, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte del rubio. Los sabios se miraban entre sí, la orden era cumplir cualquier favor que el pequeño y noble rubio quisiera, siempre y cuando no escapara de las normas celestiales.

-Eh, aunque claro si Sasuke ya tiene uno…entonces, yo…yo sólo quiero…

-Uchiha Sasuke perdió al suyo en el momento en que su corazón se invadió por el odio- le interrumpió el tercero de los sabios.- El Todopoderoso nos ha permitido concederte ese favor, puedes volver a la Tierra y estar junto a Uchiha Sasuke, tendrás que cuidarlo y guiarlo, sobre todo ahora que su corazón sigue perdido en las tinieblas, te concederemos las alas de ángel, confiamos en que tu alma sigue siendo tan poderosa como para salvarle; hasta que su tiempo en lo terrenal concluya.

Los ojos del rubio brillaban a causa de las lágrimas de emoción que querían derramarse por su rostro, estaba realmente feliz de poder volver y continuar a su lado, trataría de salvarle de esa soledad en la que mucho tiempo se sumergió el rubio estando sin él. Una luz le envolvió nuevamente y al momento de desvanecerse, unas hermosas alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda, sus ropas continuaron siendo las mismas con la ligera excepción de que ahora eran blancas con destellos dorados y carecía de calzado, ahora en un ángel guardián.

-Las alas podrás aparecerlas y desaparecerlas a voluntad,-le explicó el mayor de los Uchiha`s- Sasuke podrá sentirte cuando tú lo desees y lo encuentres triste o perdido, así como él podrá sentir tu protección tú podrás sentir su dolor…es algo complicado, pero sé que podrás con ello. Creo que ya es hora de que marches, confío en ti, Naruto-kun…

0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO0oOOOo0o0o0oOo0OoO0oOo0OooO0

_Estoy cerca de ti, tú no me vez  
¿me puedes sentir? estoy más cerca que cerca  
¿duele? ¿quema?  
¿sabes lo que he perdido?  
¿le temes a la oscuridad??  
_

Y así, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se había despedido y había vuelto a su lado. Hubiera deseado haber regresado encontrando al Uchiha rodeado de sus amigos, esperando que no fuese para consolarlo sino para ponerle al tanto de lo que se había perdido durante todo ese tiempo lejos de la aldea. Pero no había sido así, había encontrado la casa del azabache sumida en soledad, podía sentirlo, como ángel podía sentir las atmósferas que le rodeaban, dolor, sufrimiento, soledad…todos aquellos sentimientos que con el tiempo él había superado, ahora embargaban el aura de su amigo.

El ángel de la muerte rondaba a su amigo que se encontraba con la katana firmemente sujetada a su pecho, sentado en un rincón de aquellas habitaciones en las que el desastre era dueño del espacio que le rodeaba. Al verle, el ángel de la muerte se retiró, no sin antes murmurar un: "pronto será mío", haciendo que el pequeño ángel ojiazul se preocupara. Podía sentir el tremendo dolor que el Uchiha tenía dentro, su aura era terriblemente triste y podía sentir la opresión de su pecho. Itachi tenía razón en que podría sentir aquel dolor, tan profundo dentro de sí mismo.

"Todo estará bien, Sasuke…estoy contigo", el rubio se había acercado hasta él para envolverle en sus brazos; una luz apareció con gran resplandor en su pecho y se depositó dentro del Uchiha quemándole agradablemente; aquel amor que le tenía había deshecho el sentimiento de muerte y había alejado con eso a la muerte misma. "Naruto… lo siento tanto", murmuró el ojinegro al sentir parte del rubio dentro de sí, pero no lo sentía como una bendición sino todo lo contrario, su loca obsesión por el rubio y la culpabilidad que sentía de creerse responsable de su muerte le hacían concebirse miserable y maldito por tener vida.

_  
ahora que te has ido, todo lo que queda es el fantasma del amor,  
profundo en mi mente escucho las cadenas del fantasma del amor_

Los días malditos continuaron su transcurso uno tras otro y maldijo al mundo por continuar girando cuando su rubio ya no estaba, como si éste no hubiera significado algo, como si sus obras y sus proezas no hubieran cambiado para bien ese protervo mundo. Varias veces el rubio pudo ver al malévolo ángel rondando por los alrededores, mientras más amor le brindaba al Uchiha más parecía necesitar; cada vez le era más difícil luchar contra el terrible martirio que Sasuke le hacía sentir con esa soledad y desconsuelo, el dolor era peor cuando veía a Sakura con aquellos ojos de lástima y congoja que dirigía a su amigo en su intento desesperado por devolverlo a la vida…estando realmente vivo.

-Te juro que a veces, te siento tan cerca de mí que, me parece escucharte, como si tu voz estuviera muy dentro de mi mente…- Naruto se sentaba muy cerca de él para que le sintiera, cada que escuchaba al Uchiha hablarle, aparentemente, al silencio.

-Es porque estoy aquí Sasuke, sólo que no puedes verme…- le abrazaba fuertemente, hecho que el azabache sentía, como si un peso se posara sobre él, lo que más bien entendía como el propio peso de su culpa.-Te quiero…- le susurraba bajito, muy cerca de su oreja, provocando que el vengador derramara nuevas lágrimas, pues aquellas palabras que le llegaban claramente hasta sus oídos l eparecían una maldición y cruel jugarreta de su imaginación.__

Estás cayendo, bajo y sucio.  
estarás arrastrándote mas abajo que lo bajo  
acaso duerme? puedes sufrir, cuando sabes lo que he perdido?  
dime dónde correrás

Los días seguían, interminables, dando paso a otra lucha entre la vida y la muerte que el rubio combatía por el Uchiha. "Siénteme, estoy cerca… te quiero, por favor… Sasuke… ayúdame a salvarte, ¡¡siénteme!!" el rubio ángel lloraba de desesperación en cada nuevo día que tenía que alimentar a su amigo con su energía; pero toda la lucha era inútil si el azabache no se alimentaba, si no dormía, si prácticamente sólo estaba en ese mismo rincón día tras día como esperando únicamente, lo que el rubio quería desplazar de él, la muerte.

_ahora que te has ido, todo lo que queda es el fantasma del amor,  
profundo en mi mente escucho las cadenas del fantasma del amor_

has caido, cruel e impecable, y todo lo que me dejaste, el fantasma del amor

No había nada más que hacer, lo había estado pensando y planeando todo este tiempo desde el momento en que lo perdió, si todo había terminado para el ojiazul… debía haber terminado para él también. Las continuas pesadillas y jugarretas que su mente le jugaba eran cada vez peores, era para él un castigo el estar sin su rubio y encima, tener que pasar por aquellos murmullos que sentía como voz del kitsune en el viento, clavándose en su pecho profundamente con cada "te quiero", como si no fuese suficiente castigo el de sufrir aquella soledad de la que el rubio fue presa, como si no fuese suficiente condena el ya saberse culpable de su propia desgracia, una vida sin él.

Aquel día llegaría pronto, lo invocaba como si la vida misma dependiera de ello… de su muerte. No se despediría, ¿para qué? No había caso alguno el despedirse de Sakura, ella jamás le dejaría terminar su martirio; tal vez lo tomaría como un cobarde y así era… el GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA era un maldito cobarde que no quería pasar el resto de sus días en soledad, sin aquella sonrisa y sin aquellos ojos que capturaban al más cruel y sádico ser, repugnante y miserable sobre toda la podrida Tierra.

Cuando Sakura volvió en lo que sería su última visita, todo ya estaba planeado, dejaría que se marchara nuevamente y sin decirle ninguna palabra; eso era lo mejor. Estaba cansado de ver aquellos ojos verdes tan tristes, y más pensando en cuantas veces el ojiazul con aquellos bellos ojos celestes había tenido esa expresión tan deprimente y a su causa, no…no arruinaría ni una vida más, antes debía irse para no cometer otro crimen… el de lastimar a alguien con su existencia, esa era su culpa…el existir, tal vez si no hubiera existido nunca… entonces él seguiría vivo.__

estoy decayendo, me estoy quemando  
sangrando tanto que no lo puedo detener  
me estoy muriendo, sangrando tanto  
no será largo

Tomó la katana que había escondido debajo de una de las maderas del suelo, contempló su hoja resplandeciente ante el filo de ésta; no tenía ni por qué pensárselo dos veces, estaba decidido; si el cuerpo era lo único que le impedía llegar a él… entonces lo apartaría, liberaría su espíritu para ir tras su rubio, sin ponerse a pensar que tal vez a él le tocaría pasar una eternidad en el purgatorio por aquellos inocentes que mató, por la muerte de su propio hermano y por la culpabilidad de haber perdido a su amado, pero si el suicidio es considerado pecado… entonces su rubio también pasaría un tiempo con él, pues se había sacrificado para que él viviera un tiempo más; ¿suicidio y sacrificio, serían considerados sinónimos? Desechó de inmediato la duda; así tuviera que luchar contra demonios o ángeles, haría lo que fuera por una eternidad a su lado, con tal de volver a verlo, sentirlo… aunque fuese en ese profundo sueño eterno llamado muerte.

El filo de la navaja atravesó su pecho, y un giro de ésta por su puño hizo que las arterias del corazón se desprendieran, un hilo de sangre corrió por una parte del labio, una última exhalación se consumió en el silencio de la habitación, silencio antes roto por un pequeño quejido y el ruido seco de un cuerpo inerte al caer sobre el suelo de madera; mismo que ahora era teñido por aquel bellísimo color carmesí. Aquella era la muerte de un fracasado, porque el último "Gran Uchiha", aquel último descendiente del legado, aquel último poseedor del Sharingan yacía ahora con la salida cobarde de no aceptar su destino de soledad, lleno de inmundicia persiguiendo un sueño roto, inalcanzable, ya que había hecho llorar a un ángel, al morir, cometió su mayor pecado.

Las lágrimas cálidas del pequeño ángel que había contemplado la escena, no cesaban, su llanto era incontrolable pero a la vez inaudible; no había nadie que consolara al pequeño que manchaba, arrodillado junto al cuerpo rodeado por el charco de sangre, sus alas: "Por qué? ¿Por qué si he dado mi vida por ti, me privas de poder contemplarte un poco más?". El ángel rubio de ojos azules, seguía con su desconsuelo llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de quien alguna vez amó; ahora entendía el dolor que le había causado a quien una vez llamó amigo y al morir por él, llamó amado. Ahora entendía el dolor de tener en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de quien se ama, tal como el Uchiha tras su muerte. Ahí se quedó el pequeño ángel, sosteniendo ese cuerpo a la espera de que el azabache lo alcanzara con sus nuevas alas, con la fe de sentir si mano sobre su hombro diciéndole: "deja ya ese cuerpo, vamos; que la eternidad nos espera"; pero la mano que llegó no fue del Uchiha que esperaba. "Vamos, Naruto-kun, que el Sasuke que tu amas ya no está con nosotros"; tuvo que abrazar al rubio cubriéndolo con sus alas para esconder también el nuevo mar de llanto que del ángel emanaba.

_ahora que te has ido, todo lo que queda es el fantasma del amor,  
profundo en mi mente escucho las cadenas del fantasma del amor  
_

Espero les haya gustado éste mi primer fic de tres one-shots…no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas largas porque la inspiración me nace en un solo momento, por lo que siempre se me va la primera idea. El último capítulo no quedó tal y como lo esperaba y los últimos 3 párrafos los escribí como final de capítulo dos hasta que me di cuenta de que hubiera sido cruel sólo tener dos caps, así que me esforcé para hacer el éste que no está del todo… bien, siento que le faltó sentimiento, pero ahí se lo dejo a la crítica n-ñU. Por favor, léanme y coméntenme w que se los agradeceré de infinito corazón ya que me gusta escribir y el SasuNaru en especial…tengo un ligero trauma -.-U, en fin… Gracias y espero no quieran colgarme por emo XD!!!! Saludos y hasta la próxima!!


End file.
